


Every Girl's Crazy 'Bout A Sharp-dressed Girl

by Ggunsailor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: “Where in the world did you get that suit?”“Oh, this?"





	Every Girl's Crazy 'Bout A Sharp-dressed Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdriannaSharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaSharp/gifts).



> This came as a result of Guitarhero909 posting a pic of Korra wearing a suit. Thanks, buddy!

Asami is wondering: where in the hell is her girlfriend? The pieces of paper she's absentmindedly shredding fall to the ground.

The gala that Future Industries is hosting tonight is packed. They're celebrating the completion of the city blocks that had been replaced after the mecha attack. Zhu Li had asked for Asami to make a speech about the completion.

Korra had been called away to a small dispute in the Earth Nation but promised that she would be back in time for her speech.

But there's still no sign of her.

She smooths down her red gown and mentally goes over her notes. But inwardly she's a little bit mad that Korra isn't here. She knows that being the Avatar means being a bridge but could she have just left it alone?

Turza takes that moment to walk up to her. “Miss Asami? We're ready.”

“Thank you...any sign of her yet?”

“Not yet, ma'am. But she'll be here,” the secretary says, adding with a grin “She would probably bend time if she could to be here.”

The CEO smiles at that. “She probably could. Well, the show must go on.”

She walks to the side as Zhu Li finishes her introduction.

Taking a deep breath, she walks out to the podium to applause. She smiles graciously as several people cheer her name and someone--probably Bolin--wolf-whistles.

“Thank you for that kind introduction, Madame President,” she says and then begins her speech. It took her a good part of three days to write, and she’s quite pleased with it.

She’s halfway through when the back door opens...

And in walks the Avatar.

Wearing a suit.

A very fitting, _very handsome_ red suit.

It's a simple blazer but with darker red, almost crimson brocade on both sides, tailored sleeves and a broad collar; there’s what appears to be another almost cloak over it. It's accentuated by a red silk shirt with a pair of tight fitting pants to match. A pair of black Satocycle boots complete the ensemble.

The only hint of her Water Tribe heritage is a blue stone pendant on a silver chain around her neck. Her short brown hair has been pulled back into a little wolf-tail.

_‘She looks so fucking hot oh my gosh why does she look like that holy shit--’_

She hears Turza hissing at her before she realizes that she's stopped talking.

“Oh, uh, my apologies,” she quickly says, trying to collect her thoughts as Korra threads her way to where Bolin, Opal and Mako are sitting…

Which happens to be the second row behind the front.

Perfect.

She sits down, and their eyes meet.

Korra then grins. _Fucking grins at her._ And crosses her legs to sit more comfortably.

 _Oh shit_.

Thankfully, the heiress manages to get through the rest of the speech without any other problems. She thanks the audience, bids them to enjoy themselves at the party and quickly rushes off the stage.

She falls against the wall, trying to get her breathing under control. Never once did she think that seeing Korra in a suit-- _a red suit of all things!_ \--was going to get her all hot and bothered.

She’s going to murder her. After she kisses her senseless.

\----

At the following party, Asami finally finds her lover chatting with Lin. Good, there can be a witness to the murder and someone to take her away--two birds with one stone.

She clears her throat. The master of four elements turns to her.

She smiles, takes Asami’s hand and kisses it. “Good evening, Miss Sato.” She says in a warm voice that makes the CEO all warm and gooey inside.

Ah, spirits, she really can’t stay mad at her.

“Good evening, Avatar. Chief Beifong, mind if I steal her away for a dance?”

The chief nods her assent. Not noticing the wink between Korra and Lin, the two make their way to the dance floor where the President is dancing with her husband, as well as Pema and Tenzin and Bolin and Opal.

As they start to dance, Asami asks “Where in the world did you get that suit?”

“Oh, this? I got it special ordered from the Fire Nation. Iroh personally recommended the tailor since they make clothes for the royal family.” Korra smirks in that special way. “I take it you like it?” she asks as she spins Asami away and then pulls her back to her.

“Do I like it? Korra, I lost track of my speech when you came in. Does that give you a hint?”

“Mmm, it does.” Then Korra’s eyes darken to an almost dark blue as she suddenly grabs her lover and pulls her tight to her strong frame. “But I think I know one other reason.”

“Huh?” Confusion stains her classic features as she’s aware of heat beginning to go through her body.

Lowering her voice, Korra says “Didn’t you tell me once that you’d had a dream about when I was gone? About how you’d be a here at a party like this?”

Asami is starting to remember now. “And then you’d appear out of nowhere--”

“Dressed like this.”

Asami gulps, her mouth suddenly dry. “And we would start dancing, and you’d--you would kiss me in front of everyone.”

Korra smiles--or is it more of a smolder--and kisses her, right in front of everyone. There’s a few murmurs from all present, but nothing like the horrified gasps of the dream.

However the CEO doesn't care--her lover's lips are warm and soft, and she feels like she's melting into Korra's arms.

When they part, Asami cups Korra’s cheek. “And then you, you would take me away, somewhere and we would--”

The Avatar grins. “We would what, Asami?”

“...be alone.”

“Do you want to get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask me.”

\----

The minute they’re back at Asami’s apartment, Korra pins her to the wall with frightening speed, taking her mouth with passion.

She moans and arches up into her lover’s embrace, wrapping her arms tight around muscled shoulders.

One hand slides down Korra’s stomach and it brushes against…

She pulls back with a gasp. Korra is grinning like a demon.

“Is...is that a...what I think it is?”

“Yeah.”

“You bought one for us?”

With another grin, the Avatar unbuttons the fly of her pants and pulls out the smooth, leather cock. “I did.” She starts to stroke it in front of Asami who watches the strokes with dark green eyes.

“Korra…” she breathes, every bit of her fantasies coming back to her mind, fantasies she’d had when Korra was gone for so long, so starved for the Water Tribe girl’s company and touch.

“What do you want, Asami?”

“I...I want to…” 

Korra leans forward, pressing her lips to the pale shell of her lover’s ear. “Use your words, baby. What do you want?” She punctuates it with a bite to Asami’s ear lobe, causing the CEO to cry out.

“Ah! Want to...suck your cock.”

“Go ahead.”

She isn’t even sure how fast she fell to the floor, but she’s already drawing the tip of the stiff leather cylinder into the mouth, moaning around it and bobbing her head back and forth.

Korra groans and tilts her head back, running her hands through black hair. “Oh, yes, that’s so good, baby. You’re sucking me _so good_.”

Asami moans again, the praise going straight down between her legs and to her clit. She reaches down and furiously rubs herself over her underwear trying to see if she can come before Korra--

Something wet wraps around her wrist and pulls her hand behind her back. She realizes that it's a water tendril.

She lets out a disgruntled noise and looks up at Korra.

“Uh-uh, you don't get to come yet. Not until _I_ tell you to. If you don't listen to me, then I'm going to leave you here all by yourself.” The tone in the master of the elements’ voice brooks no argument.

She goes back to blowing her lover's fake cock, now moving a little harder knowing that the insert on the other end would be pleasuring Korra.

The Avatar jerks her hips up and suddenly yells, the water around Asami's wrist disappearing. She allows herself a little grin.

Then she's pulled back up to her feet and kissed hard, Korra sucking and biting at her lips.

Somehow she ends up being tossed unceremoniously on her bed and then her lover swarms over her, still dressed in the suit. ‘ _Why is she still dressed?!_ ’

Korra, as if reading her thoughts, sits up on her knees. She shrugs off the jacket, unbuttons the shirt and pulls it off letting it fall to the floor.

Years and years of intense physical training have given Korra a body most could only dream of.

And those abs…

 _Those abs_.

A secret fantasy of Asami's is to grind herself on those abs until she comes, gushing over that perfect stomach.

She notices that Korra has started to pull the pants off and grabs her wrists.

“Leave them on?” she asks, blushing when her lover raises an eyebrow. “...you look so sexy in them.”

Korra chuckles. “As you wish.” She bends down to kiss her, whispering against plush lips “I love you.”

That makes her heart flutter. She murmurs “I love you, too.”

They smile at each other, and then Asami lifts herself up on her elbows to unzip her dress.

Korra stops her. “Let me?”

She nods; with practiced strength, the Avatar lifts her up to rest on her lap.

She presses a tender kiss to Asami's forehead, lowering the zipper to the waist. Asami slips her arms out of the straps and sighs in relief--that dress was starting to get hot.

Korra grins at the sight of Asami's body, noting all her luscious curves and planes that hid muscle. “No chest wrap?”

“It would have shown through the dress.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Korra!”

“Yes?” The Avatar teases, grinning broader if possible.

“I swear you are such a boy sometimes!” Asami pretends to pout.

“But you love me anyways.”

Any further comments from the CEO are silenced as Korra leans forward to kiss a pert breast; she gasps and clutches her head closer to her chest.

When a hot wet mouth sets upon it, she moans weaving her fingers through brown hair.

Gentle but sure hands grasp the waistband of her panties and slide them down her legs and off. Smooth fingers gently touch her silken flesh.

Both moan aloud.

“So wet for me, Sami,” Korra breathes, her voice tight.

Asami feels an urge. “Korra.”

“Yeah, babe?”

“...I...I want to ride on your stomach until I come.”

Korra downright groans. “Oh, god.”

“Is that all right?”

“More than all right.” The master of the elements then reaches over to the night stand and opens the drawer. “First, just a little something.”

She pulls out a jar that the heiress recognizes as lube the two of them enjoy using.

Korra opens the jar, scoops a little into her palm and then reaches down to gently cup Asami's folds, rubbing the lube against them.

Once she's done, she puts the jar down and lies back on the bed, still looking sexy in those red pants. “All yours, baby.”

Asami gulps, swings one knee over her lover's hip and slowly lowers herself…

The minute hot flesh meets hard muscle causes her brain to short out. She cries out in pleasure and immediately begins to grind slowly at first, feeling each dip and divot of her lover's stomach.

Once she finds a rhythm she starts grinding back and forth, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. It feels so good.

“Asami.” Hands reach up and massage her breasts, stroking and pinching with every rock. “Spirits, do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?”

“Mmm.” she whimpers, biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

“So beautiful. You're a goddess…I can't believe you're mine.”

Korra's words are doing _something_ to her. She grinds harder and harder. The coil in her belly is winding tighter and tighter but then she remembers…

“Kor--ah!--Korra?”

“Yes?” The Avatar says, her voice in that perfect pitch that drives Asami crazy.

“Do I...do I have your permission to come?”

White teeth gleam in her lover's smile. “Of course.”

“Can you, unh, tell me to?” Asami gasps, sweat beading on her back.

Korra gently brings her down to her and whispers “Come for me, baby.”

And she does.

She snarls curses into the room, gushing over Korra's stomach, painting her flesh with her come. She comes and comes until she's spent, collapsing onto Korra's frame and shuddering as little aftershocks go through her.

A soft motion, and she's on her back now. Korra looms over her, brushing strands of hair from her forehead.

“Are you alright?” she asks.

Asami nods, wrapping her arms around shoulders. “I...I don't think I've come that much before.” she confesses.

Korra's proud beam makes her giggle and shove her a little. “Oh don't look so smug.”

The master of the elements chuckles, and then reaches down to her own stomach and swipes a finger through the mess on her belly. She brings it to her mouth and pops it in, moaning at her girlfriend's taste.

Asami licks her lips and Korra grins. She swipes her finger again and places it against her lips; the dark haired beauty opens her mouth and runs her tongue over it.

The Avatar's eyes darken. Then she kisses her hard, chasing her tongue with hers. They kiss for a while, and then Korra pulls away.

Asami wonders why until she feels something poking her in the stomach.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

She almost forgot about that.

Korra grins, stroking the leather again. “Is there something you want, baby?” She purrs.

“Yeah.”

“What do you want?” the Avatar rumbles, leaning down to just barely brush their lips together.

“I want you to...I, I want you to fuck me.”

“With what?” Korra says, reaching down to slide fingers through Asami's folds.

Asami moans, tilting her head back. “Korra!”

“Asami.”

Asami, frustrated, snarls “I want you to fuck me with your cock, fuck me until I scream or so help me I'm going to--”

A hand covers her mouth. Then Korra whispers “Okay.”

She then takes Asami's legs and wraps them around her waist. Then she adjusts herself so the tip of the cock is pressing against her.

Then with one movement, she slides in.

_oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._

Asami gasps. She's no stranger to penetration--she and Mako did sleep together once--but this is different.

This is the woman she loves, the most powerful person in the world, and right now she's looking down at Asami like she's the most precious thing in the universe.

Her heart is singing right now, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

She wrings her fingers into Korra's hair. “I love you,” she murmurs.

Korra smiles back. “Love you, too.”

They kiss and then Korra starts to move, sliding out until the tip is almost out and then back into Asami.

The CEO cries out, her nails raking down the scarred back. “Oh gods…”

“You like that, baby?” Korra says, thrusting in and out, her voice rough and raspy. “You like me fucking you like this?”

“ _Mmm-hmm_!”

Suddenly Korra sits up, bringing her lover with her. She grasps her hips and uses them to bring her up and down.

Asami moans, feeling come sliding down her legs. She leans her head back, shivering and shaking.

Korra takes the opportunity to kiss along her lover's collarbone, leaving tiny nips and bites.

When Korra draws the skin between her teeth, she gasps “Wait, Korra! Don't, don't leave a mark!”

“Why not?” her lover rumbles.

“I have a, _oh fuck_ , a meeting with Keum tomorrow and I-- _shit_ \--I don't want to--”

Korra grabs the back of Asami's hair and pulls her head back to look at her; blue eyes are shining like ice as the Avatar growls “I don't care what Keum thinks. You're not his. You...are... _mine_.” She punctuates this statement with a harsh thrust and then bites down on the area between neck and shoulder sucking hard.

Asami yelps, fire shooting through her. Korra has a bit of a possessive streak and it definitely shows when they're fucking.

There's _definitely_ going to be a bruise tomorrow.

The heat in the bottom of her belly is growing more and more. Korra seems to understand because she starts thrusting harder and harder.

“Korra, Korra, Korra…” She starts to chant, holding her tighter and tighter.

“Getting close, baby?” She says, nuzzling her neck.

“Yes, oh spirits, yes, please please please please” She's babbling now.

“Please what, beautiful?”

“Please let me come!”

The Avatar pulls her tight against her and says in a soft whisper…

“...come for me, sweetheart.”

Asami doesn't just come.

She _explodes_.

She throws her head back and wails, secretly glad that she lives on the top floor with no neighbors because it would have been really awkward.

Everything goes white and she's vaguely aware of hearing Korra come as well.

There's a tiny bit of pride knowing that she can make the Avatar lose control like that.

As her orgasm tapers off, she's aware of being lowered to the bed, of something like warm water washing her body and then being held.

Soon she finds herself lying in warm and safe arms, a soft hand stroking her hair. Her fuzzy vision clears enough to see that she's now lying on top of Korra, who's still wearing the red pants, the strap on discarded.

“Hey.” The Avatar says, brushing hair from her face. “Welcome back, beautiful.”

Asami smiles, leaning up and kissing her. “Hi,” she says, smiling.

“How do you feel?”

She lays down, tucking her head under Korra's chin. “Hmm...feel like I can't move,” she purrs.

“Guess I consider my job done.” Her lover says, amusement in her voice.

She playfully whacks Korra on her shoulder. “Jerk.”

“I'm keeping the suit, then?”

“Yeah. And I'm ordering you a few more in different colors.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“I love you, Korra.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to AdriannaSharp for beta reading and making suggestions for edits. Much obliged!


End file.
